The Kids Don't Stand A Chance
by girloncaffeine
Summary: Hotsuma and Shusei are having some nice private time together, when all of the sudden Hotsuma starts using weird words that terrify his partner. Did he really learn those at school? Hotsuma/ Shusei lemon, hints at possible future Luka/ Yuki


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, the characters from Uragiri... belong to their author Odagiri sensei.

**Warning:** YAOI ahead, if that's not your cup of tea, better leave this page while you still have time... because it starts 'in medias res'

**Summary:** Hotsuma and Shusei are having some nice private time together, when all of the sudden Hotsuma starts using weird words that terrify his partner. Did he really learn those at school? Hotsuma/ Shusei lemon, hints at possible future Luka/ Yuki

"Oh, Shusei…" Hotsuma was speaking while panting heavily on top of Shusei "Does it feel… good? Our… penetrative… intercourse… involving a penis… and anus?" He spoke in sync with his motions, so each time he would thrust into Shusei he would also utter a word.

"Wait… ah… Hotsuma… stop! Stop!" Shusei started pushing him away, nudging his shoulders way with force. "Get off me!"

"Whaaa…t?! I thought you liked the way this sexual intercourse was going?" Hotsuma pulled out disappointedly and sat on his knees, still hard.

Shusei also sat up, covering his nakedness with a blanket, his eyes shooting daggers at Hotsuma.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Hey, that's my line, why this sudden coitus interruptus?" Hotsuma held onto his manhood, still hoping Shusei would change his mind and let him back in.

"There you go again, using these awful words, what the hell is wrong with you, Hotsuma?! You made me limp." Shusei uncovered his privates for just a moment, showing him a flaccid member and then pulled on the blanket as fast as he could. "It's really off-putting."

"I just thought… changing it up a bit. Making it classier, y'know. With fancy words." Hotsuma actually seemed proud of himself and his intentions for a moment.

"It was like you were citing an encyclopaedia."

"Yeah… I made some notes in school today. 'Cause we were learning about sex and stuff, so I wrote it down. But apparently, someone's not into it today." Hotsuma rolled his eyes. "So, should I finish it up by myself?" He pointed at his member, still waiting to be taken care of.

"You thought it would be a turn on – something you heard during sex ED in school?" Shusei said mockingly.

"It's just… you got really mad when I yelled about 'mercilessly ploughing your tight wet hole with my monster cock' that time. I figured you'll like this better…"

"Yeah, that was also obnoxious." Shusei shivered a little upon remembering that one time Hotsuma got too excited after watching a porn movie and yelled all kinds of stuff he remembered from there.

"Yeah, but… when we're doing it I sort of… lose my mind and get carried away so I say all kinds of strange stuff." Hotsuma was trying to make up a justification for his actions while stroking himself.

"Oh, Hotsuma… just don't ever use the words from school. Or pornos. Or… Well, you should just try and express yourself non-verbally. How about it, huh?" Shusei said while slowly approaching Hotsuma and reaching his hand out to him. "Let me take care of this, ok?"

"Yeah, you do it…" Hotsuma removed his hand and handled the delicate body part into Shusei's care. He brushed over the head, making Hotsuma push his hips closer so it would fit better into the hand and released a loud moan. As Shusei was jerking it up and down, he moved accordingly.

"Oh, Shusei, yeah, just like that, touch it with…" Hotsuma begun but was stopped midsentence when Shusei's other hand covered up his mouth.

"No speaking, remember?" He smiled wickedly as he leaned over Hotsuma, one hand still down there, playing with that precious thing. As he changed his position from earlier, the blanket that was covering him up, slid down and uncovered that his own member was back in game.

Hotsuma chuckled upon seeing it and pulled on it, causing Shusei to wince. His fingers soon started looking for that place that he was buried into only five minutes ago. Apparently, the hole was still waiting for him just as he left it. He probed around it with his fingers a bit first but when he was sure it was possible to slide in with no extra preparation, he pulled Shusei closer and positioned him right onto his cock.

"Ah! Hotsuma!" He was a bit startled but soon begun to move up and down, meeting Hotsuma's thrusts halfway. One of his hands was still covering his lover's mouth, enabling him from producing any kind of sounds but muffled moans.

"Mmmghh… Hnnnggg! Mmmm!" Apparently, Hotsuma was trying to say something, but Shusei was certain not to let it happen so he pushed his hand harder over his mouth. His leaned his face close into Hotsuma's, now touching his own hand with his lips as he was trying to kiss Hotsuma over it.

"Ah… it feels good. This silence." Shusei chuckled. "Oh! Ah! Hotsuma!" He became extra sensitive once Hotsuma's cock has found his prostate gland and started continuously ramming into it. It was inevitable, he couldn't hold it in any longer so he came hard all over Hotsuma's hand and chest.

He sensed Hotsuma's teeth on his palm that was still covering up his mouth, as his lover formed a smile, finding it funny how he managed to last longer than Shusei this time.

"Oh, shut up!" Shusei panted and crashed his lips onto Hotsuma's, removing his palm.

"Mmmm…" Hotsuma moaned into the kiss while sensing his upcoming release. His hands were tightly gripping the ass of the man who was impaled on his bursting dick, holding him still while the twitching hole was being filled up by hot jizz. He thought how that scene would be described with the use of expert terminology but his mind failed to find the right words. Right now, just being connected with the one he loved was enough. Once he was milked dry, he crashed down on the bed hard, pulling Shusei with him so that he landed on his chest.

"Wow!" Shusei tried to catch his breath.

"This was good, right?" Hotsuma said proudly and looked for approval and praise in Shusei's eyes.

"You certainly didn't learn that in school." Shusei chuckled and caressed Hotsuma's chest with his hand. "I don't see the point of having sex ED in high school, when the whole class has probably done it already."

"Ummm, yeah… Except for Yuki. You should have seen the look on his face when we had to put that condom on a banana." Hotsuma smiled while remembering that scene from earlier today. "He was terrified at first, but still managed to do it. I was so proud."

"Hotsuma!" Shusei was clearly not as amused as his partner. "That's not funny. It's scary actually. What if he develops sudden interest and…"

"No way!" Hotsuma jumped up upon realizing what Shusei was trying to say. "What if he… What if he… and Luka?!"

"The sex talk in school got you pretty excited, what if it had the same effect on him?"

"I will not allow it. There is no way that demon penis is getting anywhere near our sweet and innocent Yuki." Hotsuma stood up and quickly put on his pyjama bottoms. "Our role is to protect Yuki, whether from duras or other dark and sinister dangers."

"Hey, where are you going?" Shusei didn't quite get his intentions.

"To see if everyone's where they should be – in they own rooms."

**A/N:** So, this was just a quick story that I came up with while trying to write something else and I'm not yet sure if I should leave it at this, or make it a chaptered story. It depends on my time and inspiration, but I'm not excluding the possibility. Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave a review.


End file.
